Twisted Societies
by XmidnightXcloudX
Summary: A tale of death and a boy's guilt. Don't read if you can't handle that. snippet " “You know what! I WILL! And then what will you do! Knowing that you’re responsible for your friend’s death?” The other boy gasped. "
1. Suicide or Murder?

Just a warning... this is creepy beyond all reason. I was in the mood for a scary story so this came about. KH disclaimer cause I don't own it. Anyway... enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Twisted Societies**

Chapter One: Suicide or _Murder?_

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear your stupidity!!" The silver-haired boy yelled at his friend during their argument.

"You have absolutely NO heart!" The spiky-haired one yelled back.

"Oh, of course I don't! I'm not human so I don't have a heart! You're such a bastard!"

"I hate you! Just get out of my life! Go die Riku!"

"You know what?! I WILL! And then what will you do?! Knowing that you're responsible for your friend's death?"

The other boy gasped. "What the hell are you saying Riku?!"

"Sora… I am going to go kill myself. And you will take all the blame. You will have all the guilt on your shoulders for the remainder of your life. How will you deal with that? I have a feeling that I'll see you in hell real soon." The older boy walked away leaving the younger one standing there in shock.

"_He wouldn't really kill himself… would he?"_ The boy left standing there thought. _"No… he wouldn't. He can't…"_

--Later, That Night--

A girl's shriek rang throughout the island.

"What was that?! Was that Kairi?!" The spiky-haired one said to himself. He ran in the direction of the noise. Was it only a coincidence that it came from the same direction as his friend's house, whom in which he had just recently had an argument with? He hoped so.

When the boy neared the house he noticed the door was wide open. Something was wrong.

He ran up the stairs to see his friend's parents and his redheaded friend standing in the doorway of his friend's room. They're expression told all.

His friend wasn't lying. He had truly killed himself.

"K…Kairi, w…what happened?" He stuttered with a sudden dry throat even though he knew the answer.

She turned to see looked him. "Riku… he was killed."

"K…Killed?! By who?!"

"Like you don't know!!" The now lifeless boy's mother yelled.

"W…What?!"

"Sora… You killed him." The redhead said backing away.

"I…I didn't kill him!!"

"Then why is there blood all over you Sora?"

"What?! There isn't…" He looked down at himself. She was right. He was covered in blood. His clothes and hands were drenched.

"How could you?! He was your friend!" The dead boy's mother yelled crying. She dropped to her knees.

"B…But I…!"

"I don't want to hear your filthy excuses! Get out of house! NOW!" She yelled and Sora ran solely out of fear. He didn't know where he was going.

He finally stopped when he was out of energy and fell to the ground he didn't realize he was crying until he went to wipe the dirty off his face.

"I didn't believe he would do it but…" He said to himself getting choked up. "…He… he's dead! He's gone! I know I didn't kill him! But why am I covered in blood?! It can't be his! It just can't be!! It's just not possible!! I know I didn't kill him! I know it! I just know it! I wasn't anywhere near him! This blood could belong to me, or it could just not be blood at all! He said he would kill himself and blame it on me. But… I didn't think he would! I didn't think he would end it just because of what I said… Oh how I wish I could go back and redo it! I'd give anything! Anything just to get Riku back… I don't know what I'll do without him… I just might… no! I can't die too! But… if I'm not cleared… I'll take the blame for his death then… NO! Did he hate me so much that he was willing to die so that I would suffer? But he doesn't know how I truly feel… I…"

He suddenly heard a noise behind him. He turned around on the ground.

He stood up quickly when he saw who it was. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"RIKU!" He yelled. "You aren't dead!"

"Oh, but I am." He walked closer to boy and then the boy realized something.

He could see right through his friend. He really was dead.

"Are you enjoying this? I'm out of your life now. I went and died. You should be overjoyed."

"Why?! Why kill yourself?! And why blame me?!"

"It is because you always wanted me gone. You were jealous. And now that I'm out of the way there's no one better than you."

"But Riku…!"

"You should be happy Sora… very, very happy. For soon… YOU DIE!" The apparition laughed manically and disappeared.

The boy screamed.


	2. The Girlfriend

Another freaky chapter ahead. please only read if you're mature enough for it. thank you. KH DISCLAIMER. enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Twisted Societies**

Chapter Two: The Girlfriend

The spiky haired boy lay on the cold ground. The sky was a black as ever. No stars shown. And the moon was hidden behind the clouds.

He was in such shock that he couldn't move. He didn't know how long it was that he was laying there.

His body was numb. His face was stained with tears and dirt.

There was no drive left in him. He was just going to let go. There was nothing left.

He was going to die anyway. Once he was convicted of his friend's murder.

There was no way he could get out of the conviction. He knew there was proof against him.

He just didn't want to live.

Xx--xX

The boy awoke in a strange place. He was no longer on the ground or even outside.

He was in a white room. It smelled of cleaning products and medicine. He must have been in the hospital.

He sat up slowly and looked around. His head ached.

A question arose in his mind. Who brought him here?

Everyone probably hated him by now, especially his deceased friend's girlfriend.

The door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Oh… you're finally awake!" The nurse said surprised.

"Finally?" The boy asked puzzled.

"You've been out for a week. And you've been visited everyday by a young girl who seemed very worried about you."

"What?! A week? Who was it?!"

"Settle down! I don't remember her name but she comes here everyday around the same time." She looked up at the clock. "She should be here any minute."

There was a knock at the door.

"Right on cue. That must be her." She went to the door and opened it. A girl with black hair and black clothes walked in.

The boy gasped at who he saw. "Midnight?!"

"Who else? And is that anyway to greet your ONLY visitor that isn't part of the hospital staff?" The girl, apparently named Midnight said.

"B…But… why are you here?!"

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"What do you mean, 'Why are you here?!' I was worried about you!" She said walking to the side of his bed.

"But… don't you think that I killed Riku?! Like everyone else?!"

"What? What do you mean? You killed Riku?!"

"No!"

"He committed suicide. And in his suicide note… he blamed you. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't believe that you're to blame!! There's just no way! Everyone says that the note was forged and you shot him."

"He was shot?!"

"He shot himself…" She started to cry. "It only took one shot…"

"How?"

"He stole a gun and shot himself in the head!!"

The boy gasped. The girl leaned on the bed. It was hard talking about it.

"I…I'm sorry."

"You didn't kill him. I just know you didn't. Riku hadn't been himself."

"What do you mean? I know he had been acting a bit strange… He had a different look in his eye but…"

"He was taking something… What it was the doctors won't say."

"What?! That's not like him!"

"I know! I just can't believe it!"

"_Someone must have tried to frame me by making Riku take something so that he would be acting that way and then eventually they knew he would kill himself! But who would want him dead?!" _


End file.
